Prisoner of Love
by Valamon
Summary: Poor Beelzemon is the 'prisoner' of Queen YuuGoukamon. She has fallen in love with him, though he most certainly doesn't feel the same.
1. Chapter 1

Beelzemon groaned and coughed as he began to come awake. His eyes flickered open and he raised his head.

It took several moments for his eyes to adjust to the gloom.

Beelzemon was startled to see that he wasn't in his room, nor laying down for that matter. He was chained to a wall. "Where the hell am I?"

The room looked a lot like a dungeon, with its stone walls. There was a long wooden table up against the wall to his left.

Beelzemon gasped when he saw that, seemingly folded with great care, were his clothes. Looking down, he saw that he was garbed in a black robe. It felt like it was made of silk.

Beelzemon heaved a sigh, taking another look around the room before letting his head drop. He closed his eyes. _This is weird. How could I have ended up here?_

He looked up when he heard the click of the door opening.

With fluid, graceful steps, in walked a stunningly beautiful woman. Garbed in a black silk bodysuit that showed off an amazing amount of her pale skin and several strange black designs that artfully covered her body, black pumps with stiletto heels, and a black cape connected to her neck via a gold collar.

Her long black hair seemed to flow about her body down past her waist. It was put up in a ponytail with every other lock braided and colored. The top of the braids were blood red while the bottom were a misty blue-grey.

Her midnight blue slitted eyes lit up with delight when she saw Beelzemon, and she smiled as she walked towards him. "Ah, you have finally arrived!"

"Who're you? Where am I?"

"I am Queen YuuGoukamon," she said, placing the tips of her long red tinged black painted fingernails on her collarbone. Then she spread her arms. "And you are in my castle."

Beelzemon blinked in surprise. "Castle? Where exactly?"

"Only a couple miles from the Dark Area."

Beelzemon's eyes went wide and his jaw slackened slightly. "Dark Area? God, no."

YuuGoukamon walked up beside Beelzemon. "Don't worry, Darling. Nothing will happen to you."

Beelzemon looked at her, she was almost as tall as he was. "Why am I here? What the hell is going on?"

YuuGoukamon smiled. She moved closer to him, placing one hand on his back while she ran one nail across his chest. "Ever since the first day I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Wondering what you felt like, tasted like. So I had my servants find you and bring you here."

Beelzemon shuddered, his body tensed up. "Why didn't you just ask if I'd come, instead of kidnapping me like you did?"

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" YuuGoukamon pressed her body against his side. "I like doing things differently."

Beelzemon was becoming very uncomfortable around YuuGoukamon. He tried to pull away from her, but the chains prevented him from moving.

YuuGoukamon could sense his uneasiness and pulled away. "Uncomfortable? Don't worry. I'll let you out of those chains shortly. I have other matters to attend to first. I may just send Slave in to release you, if I can't get away." She brushed her hand across his cheek before taking her leave.

Beelzemon heaved a sigh of relief and let his body relax. "This can't be happening. How could this be happening? I don't remember ever seeing her before. God, this is so fucked up."

YuuGoukamon walked into her room, where Slave the NeoDevimon was waiting.

"What happened, Master?"

YuuGoukamon sighed dreamily and sat down on her large bed, which was covered in red silken sheets. "He's everything I thought he was, Slave. Strong, handsome…." She lay back on the bed to stare at the ceiling, a small smile upon her lips.

"Hm…." Slave folded his long arms across his chest.

YuuGoukamon sat up. "Oh, yes. That reminds me. Slave, I want you to release Beelzemon of his bonds in a little while and bring him here."

"As you wish, Master."

YuuGoukamon stood up. "Good. Now I must speak with Lilithmon about her little problem. I will return shortly. You may do whatever you please, just don't mess with anything."

Slave bowed as YuuGoukamon exited the room. When she was gone, he straightened up, clenching a fist. "I will not let some outsider taint my Queen." he hissed under his breath. Then he too, left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Beelzemon was sitting in YuuGoukamon's room while she was tending to an errand.

"I wish I could get outta here," he muttered to himself, tapping his claws on the wooden tabletop.

Beelzemon looked up sharply as the door opened.

Slave shut the door behind him and folded his arms, seeing Beelzemon.

Beelzemon looked back down at the tabletop, folding his hands together. It wasn't that he was afraid of Slave, just wary. The Ultimate was strong and rather cruel.

Slave's warning suddenly began ringing in his head. _Do not wrong my Master, or you will have me to contend with. Nor do anything you shall regret, or I will kill you, no matter how much my Queen likes you._

Beelzemon sighed. _Why is this happening to me? I never wanted to be here, I just want to go home._

"What seems to be the matter, Darling?" YuuGoukamon asked as she entered the room.

Beelzemon looked up at her out of the corner of his eyes, then back at the table. He shook his head.

YuuGoukamon walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She leaned down. "Are you hungry, perhaps? Our evening meal is being set out as I speak. That is one reason I've come. How does that sound?"

"It sounds okay." Beelzemon said quietly, though the thought of being around so many others that usually dined with the Mega queen was rather nauseating.

YuuGoukamon smiled and straightened up. "Good," She took him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Now, come."

Beelzemon unwillingly followed YuuGoukamon as she pulled him towards the door. He cast a glance at Slave, who was watching him. He could feel his rage; it made him shiver.

The dining hall was large, and packed full of viral Digimon. Some were setting the large wooden table in the middle of the room while others were just sitting at the table.

At the sight of all of the Digimon, Beelzemon began feeling uneasy. _God, I hate doing this._

YuuGoukamon led him to the head of the table where she sat him down in the chair beside her own. She kept her hand firmly clasped over his.

The Digimon servants glanced at the new Mega viral curiously. It had been a long time since YuuGoukamon had a new male for her purposes.

Beelzemon kept his gaze on the gold plate in front of him. He could feel the others looking at him, probing him. This made him even more squeamish than he was before. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Suddenly he felt a gentle breeze on his cheek, he raised his head to find himself staring into YuuGoukamon's eyes, sparkling in the light from the nearby torches. This caused him to jump in surprise.

"Oh, what's wrong?" YuuGoukamon cooed, leaning closer to him. She touched his cheek lightly with her fingertips and smiled warmly. "There's no reason to be uneasy, my love. I'm right here."

_That's the point._ Beelzemon thought bitterly, turning away from YuuGoukamon.

YuuGoukamon's smile faded and she pulled away from Beelzemon, heaving a dainty sigh. _He hasn't opened up to me yet…but he will soon enough. I know just how to get him to._

When the evening meal was finished, Slave returned Beelzemon to the Queen's chambers.

The Ultimate watched the Mega from his position at by the door.

Beelzemon sat down at the table, putting both elbows on the tabletop and cupping his chin in his hands. He had not eaten much, and what he did eat was not settling well.

Without knowing it, Beelzemon drifted off to sleep.

YuuGoukamon entered the room, not even bothering to close the door. "Where is my beloved?" she asked Slave.

He pointed to Beelzemon, who was still fast asleep.

YuuGoukamon clasped her hands together. "Aww, he looks so cute asleep!" She walked to her bed and took a sheet from it, then went to Beelzemon. She carefully draped it about him.

After placing a light kiss on his cheek, she walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She began removing her shoes and cloak.

"Would you like me to extinguish the fires, my Queen?" Slave asked.

"Gimme time to change!" YuuGoukamon snapped

Slave backed away and bowed low. "Yes, Master. I am sorry to have displeased you."

YuuGoukamon sighed. "Whatever. Just wait a sec."

Slave straightened up. "As you wish."

YuuGoukamon set her garments at the foot of the bed and went to the bathroom.

Slave quickly retrieved YuuGoukamon's garments, holding them close against him as he waited for her to return.

YuuGoukamon walked out, busily tying the belt of her black silk robe around her waist. She looked up at Slave. "Fetch my clothes and take them to one of the Bastemon. I want them cleaned to perfection for tomorrow. And I want them at the foot of my bed by the time I awake."

Slave bowed and hurried to do her bidding. "As you wish, Master."

When he left the room, YuuGoukamon extinguished the fires of the torches and went to her bed. _Soon, very soon. I will get just what I want from Beelzemon. He will give in to me._ She smiled and closed her eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Beelzemon was sitting in YuuGoukamon's room while she was tending to an errand.

"I wish I could get outta here," he muttered to himself, tapping his claws on the wooden tabletop.

Beelzemon looked up sharply as the door opened.

Slave shut the door behind him and folded his arms, seeing Beelzemon.

The next morning, YuuGoukamon awoke to find Slave standing beside the bed, her garments held protectively against his chest.

"You are awake, my Queen. I have your clothes, just as you wished."

YuuGoukamon frowned slightly. "I wanted them at the edge of my bed."

Slave inclined his head. "Yes, I know. I am truly sorry, but they were just finished."

YuuGoukamon nodded. "Ah, yes. Incompetent fools. Thought they would learn by now. Oh, well," She got up from the bed and took her clothes from Slave. Then cast a glance at where Beelzemon had been sleeping, only to find him gone. She turned quickly to Slave. "Where is Beelzemon?" she demanded.

"He is in the Dining Hall, eating breakfast."

YuuGoukamon relaxed. "Oh, I see. Well, you may leave now. I need to change. Oh and send for Maya and Wasp. I need my hair redone."

Slave bowed. "As you wish, Master." Then he took his leave.

YuuGoukamon nodded in satisfaction, then went to her bathroom to change.

Breakfast was much better than dinner had been for Beelzemon. There were little Digimon in the room, save for the servants. And YuuGoukamon had not been there either, much to his relief.

He despised having to return to her room. _I wonder if she's still asleep?_ He thought to himself as he opened the door.

YuuGoukamon was sitting at her table while Maya the Bastemon and Wasp the LadyDevimon were busily tending to her hair. She looked up at Beelzemon and smiled. "There you are. I've been awaiting your return. Did you eat well?"

"Yes."

"Good! Did you explore the castle yet?"

Beelzemon shook his head. "No."

YuuGoukamon's smile widened slightly. "Even better! I can give you a tour myself. You'll be greatly surprised by the vastness of it."

"I bet I will." Beelzemon said under his breath.

When the two female virals had finished their work, they took their leave.

YuuGoukamon stood up. "Now that that's finished, why don't I show you around?"

Beelzemon shrugged.

YuuGoukamon took him by the arm and led him out of the room.

The very vastness of the castle intrigued Beelzemon, along with the number and type of virals that were there. He was surprised that only viral types resided here, except for Cerberusmon.

YuuGoukamon smirked at the amazed expression on his face as he looked around. "You think this is amazing, wait until you see outside."

Beelzemon looked at her in surprise. "Outside?"

Instead of answering, YuuGoukamon pulled Beelzemon in the direction of their destination.

They reached a large oak door. YuuGoukamon flashed Beelzemon a smile before opening the door.

Beelzemon's jaw dropped when he saw the large lake and garden that stretched across the area. "Whoa."

"Isn't it wonderful? This is where the aquatic virals stay. And I come to relax. But a word of warning: don't touch any plants that you've never seen before, they're probably poisonous, and don't mess around in the lake. I wouldn't want my little darling eaten by a ferocious Digimon just because he took a dip in the lake."

Beelzemon nodded slowly, still awed by the sight he beheld.

YuuGoukamon dragged him from the door after closing it. "Well, this concludes the tour, let's go back to my room."

Beelzemon had to bite back a groan. He really didn't want to go with her to her room.

When they reached the room, Slave was waiting, as usual.

"What is it, Slave? What is it that you want?"

Slave bowed low. "Nothing but to serve, my Queen."

YuuGoukamon smiled slyly. "Really? Don't try to hide it. I know exactly what you want."

"You know everything, Master."

YuuGoukamon giggled. "Of course I do. Why should I not?"

Slave straightened up. "So, about-"

"Yes, yes," YuuGoukamon said, waving her had dismissively at Slave. "Soon, soon. You will get what you want soon," She wrapped her arms around Beelzemon's, looking up at him. "But right now I'm having some quality time with my beloved."

Beelzemon had to try hard not to make a face of disgust. He felt his insides squirm.

Slave turned his head towards Beelzemon.

Beelzemon could swear that there was a murderous gleam in the Digimon's eyes, it radiated from him.

"Now, now. You may leave now. Go get me something to eat. I was unable to eat breakfast this morning."

Slave inclined his head towards YuuGoukamon. "Yes, Master." He walked out of the room.

When he left, YuuGoukamon pulled Beelzemon to the bed and forced him to sit. "That Slave, does he ever really want anything else of me?" She shook her head and sat down in the chair beside the table, crossing one leg over the other. She flashed Beelzemon a flirty smile. "Don't worry about him, my love. He really isn't as dangerous as he may seem. Harmless, actually. So…" She rested her cheek on her knuckles. "What shall we do? Hm…."

Beelzemon gulped. He had no idea what the Digimon Queen had in store for him, nor did he want to find out.

Suddenly YuuGoukamon lifted her head. "I have an idea." She stood up and walked towards Beelzemon.

Beelzemon felt his heart leap to his throat as she neared. _Oh, god. What the hell is she gonna do?_

YuuGoukamon plopped down on Beelzemon's lap, putting one arm around his neck. She ran a nail down his cheek towards his chin. "How 'bout we find out how you taste." she said softly as she leaned closer to him.

Beelzemon's eyes widened in horror. "W-wha-?"

YuuGoukamon grabbed his chin and pulled his head towards her. She gently pressed her lips against his.

Beelzemon was too stunned to do anything, even when she started deepening the kiss. The emotions crashing in his head were overwhelming.

The two were still in the middle of the kiss when Slave walked in with a tray of food.

The shocked Ultimate nearly dropped the tray. He quickly regained his composure, his shock replaced by hate for Beelzemon. "M-Master!"

YuuGoukamon broke the kiss, looking at Slave. She frowned. "Slave! You ruined my moment!"

"B-but, my Queen…! He…he…."

"Is mine!" YuuGoukamon finished angrily as she stood up. "For your interruption, I'm afraid I'll have to put you in the dungeon for a little while."

"But, Master…!" Slave started, pleadingly.

YuuGoukamon shook her head. "There's no getting out of it, Slave. Set the tray down and go to the dungeon. I will be down later to check up on you."

Slave's shoulders slumped and he bowed his head in submission. "Yes, Master."

YuuGoukamon nodded with satisfaction as she watched Slave set the tray on the table and leave the room. She then turned to Beelzemon, who was still stunned from the kiss. "I'm sorry he interrupted us, my love. We can continue later, if you wish. But for the moment, I really should eat. Would you like anything?"

Beelzemon slowly shook his head and closed his eyes.

YuuGoukamon shrugged and sat down in the chair to eat her meal.

Beelzemon covered his face with his hands. _Oh my god. That was…that was…indescribable. What the hell is she? A siren? All I know is that I never wanna do that again._

Night fell and the castle was silent, except for the snores of the sleeping occupants and the sounds of either the night dwellers or the ones just going to bed.

Beelzemon was sitting at the chair in YuuGoukamon's room while she took a shower and got ready for bed. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Man am I tired. And I really didn't do anything today at all, except tour the castle on my own. It really is a magnificent place."

"So, you like my castle, huh?"

Beelzemon looked up at YuuGoukamon.

The Digimon Queen was leaning against the doorway in a seductive manner, garbed in her black silk robe, a small smile upon her lips.

"Yes. How did you ever get such a place?"

"Well," YuuGoukamon started, walking towards Beelzemon. "It was a birthright, you may say."

Beelzemon tilted his head to one side. "'You may say'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look cute like that." YuuGoukamon said, her smile widening slightly.

Beelzemon blushed lightly and straightened his head back.

"You blush cutely too."

Beelzemon turned his head away, getting rather annoyed by her.

YuuGoukamon walked up to Beelzemon, running a hand down his cheek to his chin, then down his neck to where the zipper of his jumpsuit started. She inserted her nail through the hole and began twirling it around.

Beelzemon looked up at her, a pleading look in his eyes.

YuuGoukamon smiled sadly. "So you don't want to? Ah, that's too bad. I guess I'll have to stick with Slave just a little longer. I want you to be comfortable around me. I want you to love me as I love you."

At this remark, Beelzemon nearly snorted. _Like that'll ever happen!_

YuuGoukamon heaved one of her dainty sighs. "Oh well. It is time for us to go to bed anyway. Today has been a bit hectic," She took Beelzemon by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come now."

Beelzemon unwillingly followed her to the bed; it wasn't as if he had much choice in the matter. She was quite strong for seeming so frail.

Beelzemon reluctantly lay on the bed as YuuGoukamon lay down beside him. He stared at the ceiling as she stared at him. _Damn, I have to get outta here! She's crazy! I don't like her at all, she's just plain creepy._

YuuGoukamon moved closer, curling up against Beelzemon's side. "Good night, my love." she said softly as her eyes closed.

Beelzemon merely grunted in reply. _Yeah, right. With her up against me like this, there's no way in hell I'll be comfortable._ Even so, he closed his eyes, hoping his dreams would soothe him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since the event with the kiss.

Beelzemon was still very wary of YuuGoukamon, who had become flirtier with him. He tried his best to hide from her, but she always found him and dragged him back to her room.

While there, Beelzemon witnessed the demise of an unfortunate servant at the hands of the Queen. The servant had not cleaned up her room to her satisfaction, so she incinerated him, saying airily to Beelzemon when she finished, "Why am I surrounded by fools? Oh, well, now I need another servant."

Beelzemon had learned a valuable lesson that day: never upset Queen YuuGoukamon.

Beelzemon was in the middle of showering when suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, beloved."

The startled Beelzemon yelped in surprise and quickly covered himself with a towel, moving out from under the water. He turned to see YuuGoukamon smiling at him.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, love. You have a gorgeous body. You don't have to hide it from me."

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

YuuGoukamon tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. "Hm…" She looked at him, tilting her head to one side coyly. "A couple minutes."

Beelzemon could feel the heat come to his cheeks and he knew he was blushing fiercely. Remembering how YuuGoukamon had said that his blush was cute, he turned away. "Why are here? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I was wondering where you were, that's all."

Suddenly angry, Beelzemon turned back to YuuGoukamon. "How'd you feel if I watched you while you bathed?!" he demanded, too angry to remember his manners.

YuuGoukamon merely smiled. "I'd love that."

Beelzemon scowled. "Of course, why'd I even ask?"

"You were curious, that's all. It's okay to ask questions, darling."

Beelzemon sighed and turned away. It was hard to understand the way the Digimon Queen worked.

YuuGoukamon walked up to Beelzemon, slipping her arms around his middle. She licked the water that was trickling down his shoulder blade, causing the male viral to shudder. Then she rested her cheek against his cool, wet, muscular back. "You're everything I ever wanted in a lover. You're smart, handsome, strong. And a few other things. I can see into your heart and soul. It's wonderful, this feeling you give me."

Beelzemon sighed. It was hard, knowing how she felt about him. And to know that, since he didn't feel the same, it would break her heart and anger her greatly, resulting in either his death or mortal injury. He wanted neither. I'm her prisoner, mind, body, and soul. _God, I hate this feeling._

YuuGoukamon rubbed her cheek against his back, ignoring the water soaking into her garments and hair. "I know you haven't opened up to me yet. But that's okay, I'll wait. You will soon. I just know it. Because I love you."

Beelzemon bit his tongue, drawing blood. It dribbled from his lip, down his chin to mix with the water. "YuuGoukamon…."

"Yes, my love?"

"Could you please leave so that I can finish?"

"Oh, of course!" YuuGoukamon said as she pulled away. "If that is your wish, alright then. I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

Beelzemon listened as YuuGoukamon's footsteps faded. He heaved a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall. "I can't take this. I have to get out of here."

When he finished showering, Beelzemon dressed and went into YuuGoukamon's bedchambers.

She was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. She smiled when he walked through the doorway.

Beelzemon sat down beside her on the bed and YuuGoukamon moved closer to him.

"Do you want to go to bed?" she asked him. "Or perhaps we could…go for a stroll? Or-"

"Bed sounds nice." Beelzemon said, interrupting her.

YuuGoukamon smiled. "Alright then. I had just been hoping you would want to see the moon. It's very pretty at this time at night."

Beelzemon sighed softly, rolling his eyes. "Alright then. I guess we could…go see the moon…."

YuuGoukamon's eyes lit up and she leapt up from the bed. "Yay! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door.

"H-hey…!"

Outside, YuuGoukamon and Beelzemon lay in the grass, looking up at the moon. The rays basked them in its light.

"It is rather pretty." Beelzemon said.

YuuGoukamon looked over at him. "I told you it did." She curled up against Beelzemon, putting an arm around him and resting her head on his side.

Beelzemon looked down at her. He watched as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Then he looked back up at the moon.

Beelzemon awoke to see Slave standing before him, arms folded.

Startled, Beelzemon quickly sat up, resulting in YuuGoukamon sliding down farther. He looked down at her. Somehow, the sleeping Queen had come very close to actually being on top of him. He then looked up at Slave. "Uh…."

"She is my Master! You can't have her!" Slave growled. He stooped down and gently picked Queen YuuGoukamon up in his long, muscular arms. He cradled her against him in a protective manner. "She's mine!" he hissed.

Beelzemon watched as Slave walked towards the castle with the sleeping viral Queen. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, at least I get rid of both of them for awhile."

Beelzemon stood up and stretched, realigning several bones in his back with a loud crack. "Ahh, much better," He looked around, tucking his thumbs in his belts. "Now…What to do, what to do…." He stared up at the sky as he walked, trying to think of something fun to do.

Suddenly he bumped into something. He backed away, pulling his hands from his belts. His eyes widened when he saw what he had run in to.

The angry DexDorugoramon turned around to face Beelzemon, fangs bared and razor-like claws spread, ready to attack.

Beelzemon took a few steps back. "Whoa, calm down there, big fella. I didn't mean ta run inta you like that."

DexDorugoramon growled menacingly. "Dorudiin!"

With lightning fast reflexes, Beelzemon managed to dodge the burning hot waves of fire meant to incinerate him.

Just as he dodged the last one, DexDorugoramon caught him in the chest with his tail, sending him flying.

Beelzemon sat up, wiping the blood dribbling down his chin with the back of his hand. "Son of a bitch! This isn't what I had in mind! Oh, well. At least it's something to do." He stood up, pulling out his Berenha shotguns from their holsters, and pointed them at the angry Undead Digimon.

DexDorugoramon advanced upon the humanoid viral, snapping and snarling, his tail flailing about.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fired several shots upon DexDorugoramon.

The Undead Digimon halted and screamed with pain and anger. But that didn't last long; he was already running at Beelzemon again.

Beelzemon's eyes widened, then narrowed. He fired rapidly at DexDorugoramon, all the while backing away, so as to not be pummeled by the viral Digimon's onslaught.

A group of Digimon had gathered to watch the battle. Many were rooting for DexDorugoramon, while the rest just watched, taking great pleasure from the violence.

DexDorugoramon had managed to knock Beelzemon's Berenha shotguns from his hands, forcing him to use his claws to parry and block the ferocious and rapid attacks.

Unfortunately, Beelzemon was unable to block all the attacks, resulting in painful wounds across his chest, stomach, arms, and face from the deadly razor-like claws.

DexDorugoramon tail snaked out, wrapping around Beelzemon's leg. With a swift yank, he pulled the humanoid viral off balance.

As soon as Beelzemon hit the ground, DexDorugoramon pounced upon him, pinning him to the ground by his shoulders.

Beelzemon had to hold on to the Undead Digimon's jaws to keep him from ripping off his face. _At this rate, I'll be dead for sure. Especially if he uses Dorudiin._

As if the Undead Digimon had read his thoughts, he began powering up a Dorudiin. "Dorudii-!"

"Stop!"

DexDorugoramon grunted in surprise as he was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura and lifted into the air and away from Beelzemon.

Beelzemon sat up. He looked to see who had saved him, only to find that it was YuuGoukamon, her eyes deep red-black with anger and use of her powers. He shakily got to his feet, placing his hand over a deep gash on his chest.

"How dare you harm Beelzemon! For that you shall die!" As she spoke, a large fireball was forming in her free hand.

As YuuGoukamon pulled her arm back to throw, Beelzemon cried out, "Wait! Don't!"

YuuGoukamon halted, straightening up and crushing the fireball in her hand. Her eyes changed back to their normal color and the DexDorugoramon dropped to the ground. She walked up to Beelzemon. "What do you mean? He almost killed you!"

Beelzemon shrugged. "It was my fault. I attacked him first."

"That was still no reason for him to hurt you the way he did. He _must_ be punished for his crime!"

Beelzemon shook his head. "I'm nowhere near close to death. Leave him be. Why not tend to my wounds instead?"

YuuGoukamon nodded. "Of course! You're so terribly injured. But don't worry, I'll take care of you," She turned towards the crowd and pointed out two. "You and you! Bring bandages and water to my chamber, now!"

The chosen Digimon bowed. "Yes, my Queen." Then hurried off to do their task.

YuuGoukamon turned back to Beelzemon, who had retrieved his guns and were putting them back up. She hurried to him and took hold of his arm, allowing him to lean against her; much to his relief for it was becoming difficult to keep his legs from shaking, and led him towards the castle. "Don't worry, my love. You'll be good as new when I'm finished with you. All you need is some bandages and rest."

"But I don't want to rest."

"Oh, but you must! A good way to speed up the healing process, sleeping."

Beelzemon sighed. "Alright, fine."

YuuGoukamon smiled.

In YuuGoukamon's room, she tended to Beelzemon's wounds with great care and gentleness.

Beelzemon was highly impressed with her skills. "Have you done this before?"

"Yes," YuuGoukamon replied as she tied the last of the bandages. "Many a time," She stood up. "There. Now you're finished."

As Beelzemon examined the bandages, the servants hurriedly left with the half-full bowl of bloody water, bloody towel, and the extra bandages.

"Get to bed, now."

Beelzemon sighed and carefully lay on the bed. He watched YuuGoukamon extinguish the fires, though light still seeped in from the windows, then crawl into bed beside him.

"I'll stay right here with you until you are better."

Beelzemon heaved a silent sigh and turned his head away. _Great, just what I wanted…._

YuuGoukamon stroked his throat with the tip of her claw, running it down his chest to the bandages. "You're so brave, to have fought that DexDorugoramon all by yourself. That's no easy task, beating the Undead Digimon. He's twice as powerful than a normal one, for all the data he's collected."

Beelzemon continued to stare at the ceiling, completely ignoring the Digimon Queen.

"Darling?" She propped herself up on one elbow to get a better look at him.

"I'm trying to rest," he muttered, closing his eyes.

YuuGoukamon smiled and lowered herself back down. "Of course. Sorry, my love."

While Beelzemon slept, YuuGoukamon watched him, shooing away Slave when he came in.

"Darling?" She propped herself up on one elbow to get a better look at him.

"I'm trying to rest," he muttered, closing his eyes.

YuuGoukamon smiled and lowered herself back down. "Of course. Sorry, my love."

While Beelzemon slept, YuuGoukamon watched him, shooing away Slave when he came in.

YuuGoukamon suddenly bolted upright, frightened into wakefulness by a terrible nightmare.

"Are you alright, my Queen? I heard you scream."

YuuGoukamon waved her hand submissively at Slave. "It was nothing. Leave me be."

Slave backed away, bowing low. "As you wish. Would you not like anything to drink?"

YuuGoukamon shook her head. "No," She looked around, trying to find Beelzemon. He was sitting at her table, watching her. "I want you to leave, Slave."

Slave straightened up. "Yes, Master." He turned and left the room, though rather hesitantly.

YuuGoukamon got up from the bed and walked to Beelzemon. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks. And how are you? You seemed ta be havin' a pretty bad dream. Woke me up with all your thrashin' about."

YuuGoukamon's eyes widened in surprise. "I did?! Oh, I'm so sorry!" She put her arms around his neck, giving him a gentle hug. "I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to bed, if you wish."

"No, I'm fine. I got all the rest I needed."

YuuGoukamon pulled away, leaving her hands on his shoulders. She examined his eyes for a moment, then pulled away. "Alright then."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" YuuGoukamon called as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

The door opened and Maya and Wasp carefully made their way inside, shutting the door behind them.

They bowed to YuuGoukamon respectively.

"We have come to see if our Lady YuuGoukamon wishes for us to tend to her beautiful hair today." Maya said in her silky voice that sounded close to a purr as she straightened up.

"Ah, yes. Well," YuuGoukamon ran her fingers through her hair. "It is in need of some repair. I have apparently gotten tangles in it, and the dye needs redone."

"As you wish. We will be back shortly with our supplies."

With that said, the two left the room.

Beelzemon turned to YuuGoukamon. "Is that all they do, tend to your hair?"

YuuGoukamon covered her mouth as she giggled. "No, no! They do just as every other female servant of mine does. But they are the ones who are exceptionally good with this task. So I leave it to them to keep my hair as beautiful as it can be."

"Even if that means they have to do it everyday?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

YuuGoukamon smiled. "They don't mind. I can tell they don't. They know it is a privilege and take great pride in their work."

Beelzemon nodded and ran a clawed hand through his spiky hair.

Several moments later, Maya and Wasp returned with their supplies and started their work on YuuGoukamon's hair.

Beelzemon was astonished at how long it was when put down.

The Queen's hair billowed out onto the bed and floor like a silver, red and misty-grey blanket.

It took several hours for the two female virals to finish. But when they were done, they looked very pleased.

YuuGoukamon ran a hand through the unbraided part of her silky hair, then examined it in the mirror. She turned to her servants. "It looks wonderful. The best I've seen yet. For such an excellent job, you two get a special treat. Go see the head cook and tell him I sent you, alright?"

Trying their best not to grin or seem too hasty, the two servants bowed and quickly left the room.

YuuGoukamon giggled. She turned to Beelzemon. "Isn't it beautiful? They always do such a gorgeous job. I can't help but feel giddy enough to reward them."

"It's very beautiful indeed. I see why you choose them for the task."

YuuGoukamon twirled around, letting her hair flow in every direction. Then she walked up to Beelzemon, clasping her hands behind her back.

Beelzemon couldn't help but reach out and take a strand between his fingers. It felt just as silky and smooth as it looked. "Wow, it's really soft, just like silk."

YuuGoukamon smiled. "Why thank you." She leaned down to kiss him, but he turned his head away, putting up one hand to block her.

YuuGoukamon straightened up in surprise and confusion. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want you to do that."

YuuGoukamon's face fell. "Oh, but I haven't gotten to in so long."

Beelzemon looked up at her. "No."

YuuGoukamon frowned, folding her arms across her stomach. "What do you mean 'no'?!" she demanded angrily.

Beelzemon stood up. "Not now, YuuGoukamon." he said as he walked towards the door.

"When then?!"

Beelzemon shrugged. "I dunno."

YuuGoukamon's eyes began to change as her anger began to overtake her and she pointed at Beelzemon.

A blue aura surrounded the viral male and he was thrown forcefully against the wall next to the door and flipped around so that his back was against it.

YuuGoukamon stalked up to Beelzemon, who was pinned to the wall by her telekinetic power. "I get what I want, Beelzemon. Always!"

Beelzemon gulped. "Y-YuuGoukamon…!"

YuuGoukamon grabbed Beelzemon roughly by the chin. She pressed her lips to his roughly, stealing a heavy, passionate kiss that bruised his lips.

Beelzemon felt completely helpless, trapped the way he was. She's lost it! She can't control herself when she's this angry. I'm just lucky she isn't doing anything worse.

YuuGoukamon slipped her arm around Beelzemon's neck, grabbing a fistful of his spiky hair and causing him to wince in pain. She let her other hand slide down to his chest, where she dug her nails through the bandages, puncturing his already wounded flesh.

Beelzemon let out a half-grunt, half-gasp from the pain.

This one noise seemed to snap YuuGoukamon back from her blinded rage. She pulled away, covering her mouth with her hands as Beelzemon slumped to the floor. "What have I done?" she said in a horrified whisper, tears filling her eyes.

Beelzemon wrapped his arms around himself, covering the new wounds on his chest.

YuuGoukamon dropped down to her knees, wrapping her arms around Beelzemon's head, pressing his face against the dip in her collarbone. She stroked his hair soothingly. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you..." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Sometimes, sometimes I can't control my temper. I'm so sorry…." She hugged him tighter as her body became racked with sobs.

Beelzemon couldn't help but feel sorry for YuuGoukamon. He too knew what it was like to have an uncontrollable temper. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

After a little while, YuuGoukamon calmed down. She released her hold of Beelzemon and sat back, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Beelzemon sat with his back against the wall.

YuuGoukamon folded her hands in her lap, keeping her gaze on the floor. "I'm sorry, Beelzemon. I'm going to make it up to you, I swear. I want to know something, though."

Beelzemon tilted his head to one side questionably. "And what would that be?"

"D-do you…" YuuGoukamon swallowed hard before continuing. "Do you…hate…me?" she asked in a soft, scared, wavering tone, as she looked up at Beelzemon.

He could see the fear dancing in her eyes, the fear that he didn't care for her. "I don't hate you," he said quietly.

YuuGoukamon breathed a deep sigh of relief, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "I'm so relieved. I've made so many others hate me because of my awful temper. Because I hurt them or someone they cared for. I never meant it, but…" She sighed sadly, her smile disappearing to be replaced by a sullen look. She looked up at Beelzemon. "How can I make it up to you? How?"

Beelzemon folded his arms. "Well…" he started, debating whether to ask her if she'd let him leave or not.

"I don't care what it is, I'll do anything to make it up to you! And to show how much I love you."

Beelzemon sighed and looked up at YuuGoukamon. "Let me leave."

YuuGoukamon blinked in surprise. "Leave…? B-but…."

"YuuGoukamon, if you love me so much, let me leave. I don't want to stay here. I want to go home."

YuuGoukamon looked down at her hands. "Yes, but…if you leave, then you'll never want to come back…." A fresh wave of tears leaked from her eyes and she choked on a sob as she covered her face with her hands.

Beelzemon heaved a sigh and rested the back of his head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. _Damn, she's so emotional. At this rate, she'll never let me leave._

YuuGoukamon removed her hands from her face. "All right then." she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm?" Beelzemon looked down at her.

YuuGoukamon looked up at Beelzemon. "You may…leave. If that is what you want."

Beelzemon smiled. "Thank you." He stood up.

YuuGoukamon stood up as well. She followed Beelzemon out to the gate after he had grabbed all his stuff.

Beelzemon turned to YuuGoukamon. "Thank for all the hospitality and stuff like that. Bye." He turned and started walking away.

YuuGoukamon watched him. She placed her hand over her heart, which had begun to ache. Stray tears leaked from her eyes.

When he was well out of sight, YuuGoukamon went inside.

For the next several days, YuuGoukamon locked herself in her room, refusing to let anyone in.

Slave was becoming very worried about her, as well as several of her servants, including Maya and Wasp. The group stood at the end of the hallway that led to YuuGoukamon's room.

"Someone has to make her come out, if she doesn't, she'll die of starvation." Maya said.

Wasp nodded in agreement. "She is right. Our precious Queen will be no more if she continues in this manner."

"She is heartsick. That Beelzemon creature left." one of the servants, an Astamon said.

"If I ever find him, I swear I'll kill him for bringing our Queen such misery!" Slave growled, clenching his fist tightly.

"We all do. For now we must worry for the wellbeing of Queen YuuGoukamon."

Slave nodded.

Maya turned to him. "Slave, you are her most trusted servant. Maybe you could get her to open the door and talk to her."

"I could try."

"Please bring her out." Pokyupamon pleaded, walking up to the Ultimate.

Slave looked down at the Puppet Digimon. "I will try my best, Pokyupamon. I know she is of special importance to you as she is to me."

Pokyupamon nodded.

The group watched Slave as he walked to YuuGoukamon's room.

He knocked on the door.

YuuGoukamon's voice came muffled through the doorway. "Go away!"

"My Queen, it is I, Slave. Please let me in."

"No! Go away!"

"Please! You must, Master! If you don't then you will surely die!"

"I don't care if I die!"

Slave was rather stung by her words. "Then I will have to break down the door!"

"You can't!"

"Yes, I can!" Slave shouted, though he knew he couldn't, for a blue aura was surrounding the door.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Master, I can't! Please! Just listen to me!"

There was a long lapse of silence.

Slave was surprised when he saw the blue aura disappear. "Master?" He took the doorknob in one hand and carefully turned it, pushing the door open.

YuuGoukamon was lying curled up on her bed. She seemed to have passed out.

Slave walked up to the side of the bed, looking over his once beautiful Queen. "Oh, Master…Just look at you. You're a mess," He sat down, pulling YuuGoukamon upon his lap, cradling her in his arms. "My beloved Queen. What has that vile creature done to you?"

YuuGoukamon's eyes opened partway, revealing her dulled eyes. "Slave…I'm so tired."

Slave hugged YuuGoukamon close. "It's alright now, Master. I'm here now for you."

YuuGoukamon smiled thinly. "You always have been, haven't you? I never noticed before, though," Her smile faded. "It hurts…so much."

"What hurts?" Slave asked softly.

"My heart. More than it ever has before."

"Don't worry, my Queen. I will personally kill that bastard."

YuuGoukamon shook her head. "No. It was what he wanted. He didn't need to be forced to stay where he did not want to."

"But look at what it has done to you, Master. Your beauty, your will to live…all has vanished. Because of him."

YuuGoukamon sighed. "I know. But it will return with time, it has before…."

Slave brushed hair from YuuGoukamon's thin face.

"I'm sorry, Slave. I totally forgot about our game."

"That is alright, my Queen. We can always resume it when you are better."

"I know. But I forgot. I was too busy with Beelzemon to remember."

"Do not let that plaque you, Master. All that you should be worrying about is getting better. There are others worried about you, not just me."

"R-really?" YuuGoukamon asked in disbelief.

Slave nodded. "Yes. They are waiting for your return."

YuuGoukamon smiled and closed her eyes.

Just as Slave thought she had fallen asleep, YuuGoukamon's eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Slave, what do you think of me?"

Slave was rather taken aback by the question. "Think of you?"

"Yes. Do you think of me as a good Queen?"

"Yes. You are one of the greatest in the DigiWorld."

"Thank you."

Slave nodded. "Anything for you, Master."

Suddenly YuuGoukamon's brow furrowed. "I don't see how I could have missed it," she muttered.

"Missed what, Master?"

YuuGoukamon looked up at Slave. She reached up and touched the bottom of his mask. "How much you really care about me," she said quietly as she lifted up his mask. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

Slave gave YuuGoukamon a gentle squeeze before she pulled away, replacing his mask. "Would you like to see the others now?"

She smiled. "Yes," Suddenly she seemed to remember something. "Oh, I can't let them see me in this state!"

Slave chuckled softly. "They will not care about such a thing, my Queen. All they care about is that you are better."

YuuGoukamon took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Okay, then."

Slave stood up and went to the doorway. "Are you certain?"

YuuGoukamon nodded. "Yes, I am."

Slave nodded and left the room.

The next day, Beelzemon was sitting in YuuGoukamon's room while she was tending to an errand.

"I wish I could get outta here," he muttered to himself, tapping his claws on the wooden tabletop.

Beelzemon looked up sharply as the door opened.

Slave shut the door behind him and folded his arms, seeing Beelzemon.

Beelzemon looked back down at the tabletop, folding his hands together. It wasn't that he was afraid of Slave, just wary. The Ultimate was strong and rather cruel.

Slave's warning suddenly began ringing in his head. _Do not wrong my Master, or you will have me to contend with. Nor do anything you shall regret, or I will kill you, no matter how much my Queen likes you._

Beelzemon sighed. _Why is this happening to me? I never wanted to be here, I just want to go home._

"What seems to be the matter, Darling?" YuuGoukamon asked as she entered the room.

Beelzemon looked up at her out of the corner of his eyes, then back at the table. He shook his head.

YuuGoukamon walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She leaned down. "Are you hungry, perhaps? Our evening meal is being set out as I speak. That is one reason I've come. How does that sound?"

"It sounds okay." Beelzemon said quietly, though the thought of being around so many others that usually dined with the Mega queen was rather nauseating.

YuuGoukamon smiled and straightened up. "Good," She took him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Now, come."

Beelzemon unwillingly followed YuuGoukamon as she pulled him towards the door. He cast a glance at Slave, who was watching him. He could feel his rage; it made him shiver.

The dining hall was large, and packed full of viral Digimon. Some were setting the large wooden table in the middle of the room while others were just sitting at the table.

At the sight of all of the Digimon, Beelzemon began feeling uneasy. _God, I hate doing this._

YuuGoukamon led him to the head of the table where she sat him down in the chair beside her own. She kept her hand firmly clasped over his.

The Digimon servants glanced at the new Mega viral curiously. It had been a long time since YuuGoukamon had a new male for her purposes.

Beelzemon kept his gaze on the gold plate in front of him. He could feel the others looking at him, probing him. This made him even more squeamish than he was before. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Suddenly he felt a gentle breeze on his cheek, he raised his head to find himself staring into YuuGoukamon's eyes, sparkling in the light from the nearby torches. This caused him to jump in surprise.

"Oh, what's wrong?" YuuGoukamon cooed, leaning closer to him. She touched his cheek lightly with her fingertips and smiled warmly. "There's no reason to be uneasy, my love. I'm right here."

_That's the point._ Beelzemon thought bitterly, turning away from YuuGoukamon.

YuuGoukamon's smile faded and she pulled away from Beelzemon, heaving a dainty sigh. _He hasn't opened up to me yet…but he will soon enough. I know just how to get him to._

When the evening meal was finished, Slave returned Beelzemon to the Queen's chambers.

The Ultimate watched the Mega from his position at by the door.

Beelzemon sat down at the table, putting both elbows on the tabletop and cupping his chin in his hands. He had not eaten much, and what he did eat was not settling well.

Without knowing it, Beelzemon drifted off to sleep.

YuuGoukamon entered the room, not even bothering to close the door. "Where is my beloved?" she asked Slave.

He pointed to Beelzemon, who was still fast asleep.

YuuGoukamon clasped her hands together. "Aww, he looks so cute asleep!" She walked to her bed and took a sheet from it, then went to Beelzemon. She carefully draped it about him.

After placing a light kiss on his cheek, she walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She began removing her shoes and cloak.

"Would you like me to extinguish the fires, my Queen?" Slave asked.

"Gimme time to change!" YuuGoukamon snapped

Slave backed away and bowed low. "Yes, Master. I am sorry to have displeased you."

YuuGoukamon sighed. "Whatever. Just wait a sec."

Slave straightened up. "As you wish."

YuuGoukamon set her garments at the foot of the bed and went to the bathroom.

Slave quickly retrieved YuuGoukamon's garments, holding them close against him as he waited for her to return.

YuuGoukamon walked out, busily tying the belt of her black silk robe around her waist. She looked up at Slave. "Fetch my clothes and take them to one of the Bastemon. I want them cleaned to perfection for tomorrow. And I want them at the foot of my bed by the time I awake."

Slave bowed and hurried to do her bidding. "As you wish, Master."

When he left the room, YuuGoukamon extinguished the fires of the torches and went to her bed. _Soon, very soon. I will get just what I want from Beelzemon. He will give in to me._ She smiled and closed her eyes to sleep.

The next day, Beelzemon was sitting in YuuGoukamon's room while she was tending to an errand.

"I wish I could get outta here," he muttered to himself, tapping his claws on the wooden tabletop.

Beelzemon looked up sharply as the door opened.

Slave shut the door behind him and folded his arms, seeing Beelzemon.

Beelzemon looked back down at the tabletop, folding his hands together. It wasn't that he was afraid of Slave, just wary. The Ultimate was strong and rather cruel.

Slave's warning suddenly began ringing in his head. _Do not wrong my Master, or you will have me to contend with. Nor do anything you shall regret, or I will kill you, no matter how much my Queen likes you._

Beelzemon sighed. _Why is this happening to me? I never wanted to be here, I just want to go home._

"What seems to be the matter, Darling?" YuuGoukamon asked as she entered the room.

Beelzemon looked up at her out of the corner of his eyes, then back at the table. He shook his head.

YuuGoukamon walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She leaned down. "Are you hungry, perhaps? Our evening meal is being set out as I speak. That is one reason I've come. How does that sound?"

"It sounds okay." Beelzemon said quietly, though the thought of being around so many others that usually dined with the Mega queen was rather nauseating.

YuuGoukamon smiled and straightened up. "Good," She took him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Now, come."

Beelzemon unwillingly followed YuuGoukamon as she pulled him towards the door. He cast a glance at Slave, who was watching him. He could feel his rage; it made him shiver.

The dining hall was large, and packed full of viral Digimon. Some were setting the large wooden table in the middle of the room while others were just sitting at the table.

At the sight of all of the Digimon, Beelzemon began feeling uneasy. _God, I hate doing this._

YuuGoukamon led him to the head of the table where she sat him down in the chair beside her own. She kept her hand firmly clasped over his.

The Digimon servants glanced at the new Mega viral curiously. It had been a long time since YuuGoukamon had a new male for her purposes.

Beelzemon kept his gaze on the gold plate in front of him. He could feel the others looking at him, probing him. This made him even more squeamish than he was before. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Suddenly he felt a gentle breeze on his cheek, he raised his head to find himself staring into YuuGoukamon's eyes, sparkling in the light from the nearby torches. This caused him to jump in surprise.

"Oh, what's wrong?" YuuGoukamon cooed, leaning closer to him. She touched his cheek lightly with her fingertips and smiled warmly. "There's no reason to be uneasy, my love. I'm right here."

_That's the point._ Beelzemon thought bitterly, turning away from YuuGoukamon.

YuuGoukamon's smile faded and she pulled away from Beelzemon, heaving a dainty sigh. _He hasn't opened up to me yet…but he will soon enough. I know just how to get him to._

When the evening meal was finished, Slave returned Beelzemon to the Queen's chambers.

The Ultimate watched the Mega from his position at by the door.

Beelzemon sat down at the table, putting both elbows on the tabletop and cupping his chin in his hands. He had not eaten much, and what he did eat was not settling well.

Without knowing it, Beelzemon drifted off to sleep.

YuuGoukamon entered the room, not even bothering to close the door. "Where is my beloved?" she asked Slave.

He pointed to Beelzemon, who was still fast asleep.

YuuGoukamon clasped her hands together. "Aww, he looks so cute asleep!" She walked to her bed and took a sheet from it, then went to Beelzemon. She carefully draped it about him.

After placing a light kiss on his cheek, she walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She began removing her shoes and cloak.

"Would you like me to extinguish the fires, my Queen?" Slave asked.

"Gimme time to change!" YuuGoukamon snapped

Slave backed away and bowed low. "Yes, Master. I am sorry to have displeased you."

YuuGoukamon sighed. "Whatever. Just wait a sec."

Slave straightened up. "As you wish."

YuuGoukamon set her garments at the foot of the bed and went to the bathroom.

Slave quickly retrieved YuuGoukamon's garments, holding them close against him as he waited for her to return.

YuuGoukamon walked out, busily tying the belt of her black silk robe around her waist. She looked up at Slave. "Fetch my clothes and take them to one of the Bastemon. I want them cleaned to perfection for tomorrow. And I want them at the foot of my bed by the time I awake."

Slave bowed and hurried to do her bidding. "As you wish, Master."

When he left the room, YuuGoukamon extinguished the fires of the torches and went to her bed. _Soon, very soon. I will get just what I want from Beelzemon. He will give in to me._ She smiled and closed her eyes to sleep.

The next morning, YuuGoukamon awoke to find Slave standing beside the bed, her garments held protectively against his chest.

"You are awake, my Queen. I have your clothes, just as you wished."

YuuGoukamon frowned slightly. "I wanted them at the edge of my bed."

Slave inclined his head. "Yes, I know. I am truly sorry, but they were just finished."

YuuGoukamon nodded. "Ah, yes. Incompetent fools. Thought they would learn by now. Oh, well," She got up from the bed and took her clothes from Slave. Then cast a glance at where Beelzemon had been sleeping, only to find him gone. She turned quickly to Slave. "Where is Beelzemon?" she demanded.

"He is in the Dining Hall, eating breakfast."

YuuGoukamon relaxed. "Oh, I see. Well, you may leave now. I need to change. Oh and send for Maya and Wasp. I need my hair redone."

Slave bowed. "As you wish, Master." Then he took his leave.

YuuGoukamon nodded in satisfaction, then went to her bathroom to change.

Breakfast was much better than dinner had been for Beelzemon. There were little Digimon in the room, save for the servants. And YuuGoukamon had not been there either, much to his relief.

He despised having to return to her room. _I wonder if she's still asleep?_ He thought to himself as he opened the door.

YuuGoukamon was sitting at her table while Maya the Bastemon and Wasp the LadyDevimon were busily tending to her hair. She looked up at Beelzemon and smiled. "There you are. I've been awaiting your return. Did you eat well?"

"Yes."

"Good! Did you explore the castle yet?"

Beelzemon shook his head. "No."

YuuGoukamon's smile widened slightly. "Even better! I can give you a tour myself. You'll be greatly surprised by the vastness of it."

"I bet I will." Beelzemon said under his breath.

When the two female virals had finished their work, they took their leave.

YuuGoukamon stood up. "Now that that's finished, why don't I show you around?"

Beelzemon shrugged.

YuuGoukamon took him by the arm and led him out of the room.

The very vastness of the castle intrigued Beelzemon, along with the number and type of virals that were there. He was surprised that only viral types resided here, except for Cerberusmon.

YuuGoukamon smirked at the amazed expression on his face as he looked around. "You think this is amazing, wait until you see outside."

Beelzemon looked at her in surprise. "Outside?"

Instead of answering, YuuGoukamon pulled Beelzemon in the direction of their destination.

They reached a large oak door. YuuGoukamon flashed Beelzemon a smile before opening the door.

Beelzemon's jaw dropped when he saw the large lake and garden that stretched across the area. "Whoa."

"Isn't it wonderful? This is where the aquatic virals stay. And I come to relax. But a word of warning: don't touch any plants that you've never seen before, they're probably poisonous, and don't mess around in the lake. I wouldn't want my little darling eaten by a ferocious Digimon just because he took a dip in the lake."

Beelzemon nodded slowly, still awed by the sight he beheld.

YuuGoukamon dragged him from the door after closing it. "Well, this concludes the tour, let's go back to my room."

Beelzemon had to bite back a groan. He really didn't want to go with her to her room.

When they reached the room, Slave was waiting, as usual.

"What is it, Slave? What is it that you want?"

Slave bowed low. "Nothing but to serve, my Queen."

YuuGoukamon smiled slyly. "Really? Don't try to hide it. I know exactly what you want."

"You know everything, Master."

YuuGoukamon giggled. "Of course I do. Why should I not?"

Slave straightened up. "So, about-"

"Yes, yes," YuuGoukamon said, waving her had dismissively at Slave. "Soon, soon. You will get what you want soon," She wrapped her arms around Beelzemon's, looking up at him. "But right now I'm having some quality time with my beloved."

Beelzemon had to try hard not to make a face of disgust. He felt his insides squirm.

Slave turned his head towards Beelzemon.

Beelzemon could swear that there was a murderous gleam in the Digimon's eyes, it radiated from him.

"Now, now. You may leave now. Go get me something to eat. I was unable to eat breakfast this morning."

Slave inclined his head towards YuuGoukamon. "Yes, Master." He walked out of the room.

When he left, YuuGoukamon pulled Beelzemon to the bed and forced him to sit. "That Slave, does he ever really want anything else of me?" She shook her head and sat down in the chair beside the table, crossing one leg over the other. She flashed Beelzemon a flirty smile. "Don't worry about him, my love. He really isn't as dangerous as he may seem. Harmless, actually. So…" She rested her cheek on her knuckles. "What shall we do? Hm…."

Beelzemon gulped. He had no idea what the Digimon Queen had in store for him, nor did he want to find out.

Suddenly YuuGoukamon lifted her head. "I have an idea." She stood up and walked towards Beelzemon.

Beelzemon felt his heart leap to his throat as she neared. _Oh, god. What the hell is she gonna do?_

YuuGoukamon plopped down on Beelzemon's lap, putting one arm around his neck. She ran a nail down his cheek towards his chin. "How 'bout we find out how you taste." she said softly as she leaned closer to him.

Beelzemon's eyes widened in horror. "W-wha-?"

YuuGoukamon grabbed his chin and pulled his head towards her. She gently pressed her lips against his.

Beelzemon was too stunned to do anything, even when she started deepening the kiss. The emotions crashing in his head were overwhelming.

The two were still in the middle of the kiss when Slave walked in with a tray of food.

The shocked Ultimate nearly dropped the tray. He quickly regained his composure, his shock replaced by hate for Beelzemon. "M-Master!"

YuuGoukamon broke the kiss, looking at Slave. She frowned. "Slave! You ruined my moment!"

"B-but, my Queen…! He…he…."

"Is mine!" YuuGoukamon finished angrily as she stood up. "For your interruption, I'm afraid I'll have to put you in the dungeon for a little while."

"But, Master…!" Slave started, pleadingly.

YuuGoukamon shook her head. "There's no getting out of it, Slave. Set the tray down and go to the dungeon. I will be down later to check up on you."

Slave's shoulders slumped and he bowed his head in submission. "Yes, Master."

YuuGoukamon nodded with satisfaction as she watched Slave set the tray on the table and leave the room. She then turned to Beelzemon, who was still stunned from the kiss. "I'm sorry he interrupted us, my love. We can continue later, if you wish. But for the moment, I really should eat. Would you like anything?"

Beelzemon slowly shook his head and closed his eyes.

YuuGoukamon shrugged and sat down in the chair to eat her meal.

Beelzemon covered his face with his hands. _Oh my god. That was…that was…indescribable. What the hell is she? A siren? All I know is that I never wanna do that again._

Night fell and the castle was silent, except for the snores of the sleeping occupants and the sounds of either the night dwellers or the ones just going to bed.

Beelzemon was sitting at the chair in YuuGoukamon's room while she took a shower and got ready for bed. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Man am I tired. And I really didn't do anything today at all, except tour the castle on my own. It really is a magnificent place."

"So, you like my castle, huh?"

Beelzemon looked up at YuuGoukamon.

The Digimon Queen was leaning against the doorway in a seductive manner, garbed in her black silk robe, a small smile upon her lips.

"Yes. How did you ever get such a place?"

"Well," YuuGoukamon started, walking towards Beelzemon. "It was a birthright, you may say."

Beelzemon tilted his head to one side. "'You may say'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look cute like that." YuuGoukamon said, her smile widening slightly.

Beelzemon blushed lightly and straightened his head back.

"You blush cutely too."

Beelzemon turned his head away, getting rather annoyed by her.

YuuGoukamon walked up to Beelzemon, running a hand down his cheek to his chin, then down his neck to where the zipper of his jumpsuit started. She inserted her nail through the hole and began twirling it around.

Beelzemon looked up at her, a pleading look in his eyes.

YuuGoukamon smiled sadly. "So you don't want to? Ah, that's too bad. I guess I'll have to stick with Slave just a little longer. I want you to be comfortable around me. I want you to love me as I love you."

At this remark, Beelzemon nearly snorted. _Like that'll ever happen!_

YuuGoukamon heaved one of her dainty sighs. "Oh well. It is time for us to go to bed anyway. Today has been a bit hectic," She took Beelzemon by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come now."

Beelzemon unwillingly followed her to the bed; it wasn't as if he had much choice in the matter. She was quite strong for seeming so frail.

Beelzemon reluctantly lay on the bed as YuuGoukamon lay down beside him. He stared at the ceiling as she stared at him. _Damn, I have to get outta here! She's crazy! I don't like her at all, she's just plain creepy._

YuuGoukamon moved closer, curling up against Beelzemon's side. "Good night, my love." she said softly as her eyes closed.

Beelzemon merely grunted in reply. _Yeah, right. With her up against me like this, there's no way in hell I'll be comfortable._ Even so, he closed his eyes, hoping his dreams would soothe him.

It had been a week since the event with the kiss.

Beelzemon was still very wary of YuuGoukamon, who had become flirtier with him. He tried his best to hide from her, but she always found him and dragged him back to her room.

While there, Beelzemon witnessed the demise of an unfortunate servant at the hands of the Queen. The servant had not cleaned up her room to her satisfaction, so she incinerated him, saying airily to Beelzemon when she finished, "Why am I surrounded by fools? Oh, well, now I need another servant."

Beelzemon had learned a valuable lesson that day: never upset Queen YuuGoukamon.

Beelzemon was in the middle of showering when suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, beloved."

The startled Beelzemon yelped in surprise and quickly covered himself with a towel, moving out from under the water. He turned to see YuuGoukamon smiling at him.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, love. You have a gorgeous body. You don't have to hide it from me."

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

YuuGoukamon tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. "Hm…" She looked at him, tilting her head to one side coyly. "A couple minutes."

Beelzemon could feel the heat come to his cheeks and he knew he was blushing fiercely. Remembering how YuuGoukamon had said that his blush was cute, he turned away. "Why are here? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I was wondering where you were, that's all."

Suddenly angry, Beelzemon turned back to YuuGoukamon. "How'd you feel if I watched you while you bathed?!" he demanded, too angry to remember his manners.

YuuGoukamon merely smiled. "I'd love that."

Beelzemon scowled. "Of course, why'd I even ask?"

"You were curious, that's all. It's okay to ask questions, darling."

Beelzemon sighed and turned away. It was hard to understand the way the Digimon Queen worked.

YuuGoukamon walked up to Beelzemon, slipping her arms around his middle. She licked the water that was trickling down his shoulder blade, causing the male viral to shudder. Then she rested her cheek against his cool, wet, muscular back. "You're everything I ever wanted in a lover. You're smart, handsome, strong. And a few other things. I can see into your heart and soul. It's wonderful, this feeling you give me."

Beelzemon sighed. It was hard, knowing how she felt about him. And to know that, since he didn't feel the same, it would break her heart and anger her greatly, resulting in either his death or mortal injury. He wanted neither. I'm her prisoner, mind, body, and soul. _God, I hate this feeling._

YuuGoukamon rubbed her cheek against his back, ignoring the water soaking into her garments and hair. "I know you haven't opened up to me yet. But that's okay, I'll wait. You will soon. I just know it. Because I love you."

Beelzemon bit his tongue, drawing blood. It dribbled from his lip, down his chin to mix with the water. "YuuGoukamon…."

"Yes, my love?"

"Could you please leave so that I can finish?"

"Oh, of course!" YuuGoukamon said as she pulled away. "If that is your wish, alright then. I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

Beelzemon listened as YuuGoukamon's footsteps faded. He heaved a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall. "I can't take this. I have to get out of here."

When he finished showering, Beelzemon dressed and went into YuuGoukamon's bedchambers.

She was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. She smiled when he walked through the doorway.

Beelzemon sat down beside her on the bed and YuuGoukamon moved closer to him.

"Do you want to go to bed?" she asked him. "Or perhaps we could…go for a stroll? Or-"

"Bed sounds nice." Beelzemon said, interrupting her.

YuuGoukamon smiled. "Alright then. I had just been hoping you would want to see the moon. It's very pretty at this time at night."

Beelzemon sighed softly, rolling his eyes. "Alright then. I guess we could…go see the moon…."

YuuGoukamon's eyes lit up and she leapt up from the bed. "Yay! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door.

"H-hey…!"

Outside, YuuGoukamon and Beelzemon lay in the grass, looking up at the moon. The rays basked them in its light.

"It is rather pretty." Beelzemon said.

YuuGoukamon looked over at him. "I told you it did." She curled up against Beelzemon, putting an arm around him and resting her head on his side.

Beelzemon looked down at her. He watched as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Then he looked back up at the moon.

Beelzemon awoke to see Slave standing before him, arms folded.

Startled, Beelzemon quickly sat up, resulting in YuuGoukamon sliding down farther. He looked down at her. Somehow, the sleeping Queen had come very close to actually being on top of him. He then looked up at Slave. "Uh…."

"She is my Master! You can't have her!" Slave growled. He stooped down and gently picked Queen YuuGoukamon up in his long, muscular arms. He cradled her against him in a protective manner. "She's mine!" he hissed.

Beelzemon watched as Slave walked towards the castle with the sleeping viral Queen. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, at least I get rid of both of them for awhile."

Beelzemon stood up and stretched, realigning several bones in his back with a loud crack. "Ahh, much better," He looked around, tucking his thumbs in his belts. "Now…What to do, what to do…." He stared up at the sky as he walked, trying to think of something fun to do.

Suddenly he bumped into something. He backed away, pulling his hands from his belts. His eyes widened when he saw what he had run in to.

The angry DexDorugoramon turned around to face Beelzemon, fangs bared and razor-like claws spread, ready to attack.

Beelzemon took a few steps back. "Whoa, calm down there, big fella. I didn't mean ta run inta you like that."

DexDorugoramon growled menacingly. "Dorudiin!"

With lightning fast reflexes, Beelzemon managed to dodge the burning hot waves of fire meant to incinerate him.

Just as he dodged the last one, DexDorugoramon caught him in the chest with his tail, sending him flying.

Beelzemon sat up, wiping the blood dribbling down his chin with the back of his hand. "Son of a bitch! This isn't what I had in mind! Oh, well. At least it's something to do." He stood up, pulling out his Berenha shotguns from their holsters, and pointed them at the angry Undead Digimon.

DexDorugoramon advanced upon the humanoid viral, snapping and snarling, his tail flailing about.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon fired several shots upon DexDorugoramon.

The Undead Digimon halted and screamed with pain and anger. But that didn't last long; he was already running at Beelzemon again.

Beelzemon's eyes widened, then narrowed. He fired rapidly at DexDorugoramon, all the while backing away, so as to not be pummeled by the viral Digimon's onslaught.

A group of Digimon had gathered to watch the battle. Many were rooting for DexDorugoramon, while the rest just watched, taking great pleasure from the violence.

DexDorugoramon had managed to knock Beelzemon's Berenha shotguns from his hands, forcing him to use his claws to parry and block the ferocious and rapid attacks.

Unfortunately, Beelzemon was unable to block all the attacks, resulting in painful wounds across his chest, stomach, arms, and face from the deadly razor-like claws.

DexDorugoramon tail snaked out, wrapping around Beelzemon's leg. With a swift yank, he pulled the humanoid viral off balance.

As soon as Beelzemon hit the ground, DexDorugoramon pounced upon him, pinning him to the ground by his shoulders.

Beelzemon had to hold on to the Undead Digimon's jaws to keep him from ripping off his face. _At this rate, I'll be dead for sure. Especially if he uses Dorudiin._

As if the Undead Digimon had read his thoughts, he began powering up a Dorudiin. "Dorudii-!"

"Stop!"

DexDorugoramon grunted in surprise as he was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura and lifted into the air and away from Beelzemon.

Beelzemon sat up. He looked to see who had saved him, only to find that it was YuuGoukamon, her eyes deep red-black with anger and use of her powers. He shakily got to his feet, placing his hand over a deep gash on his chest.

"How dare you harm Beelzemon! For that you shall die!" As she spoke, a large fireball was forming in her free hand.

As YuuGoukamon pulled her arm back to throw, Beelzemon cried out, "Wait! Don't!"

YuuGoukamon halted, straightening up and crushing the fireball in her hand. Her eyes changed back to their normal color and the DexDorugoramon dropped to the ground. She walked up to Beelzemon. "What do you mean? He almost killed you!"

Beelzemon shrugged. "It was my fault. I attacked him first."

"That was still no reason for him to hurt you the way he did. He _must_ be punished for his crime!"

Beelzemon shook his head. "I'm nowhere near close to death. Leave him be. Why not tend to my wounds instead?"

YuuGoukamon nodded. "Of course! You're so terribly injured. But don't worry, I'll take care of you," She turned towards the crowd and pointed out two. "You and you! Bring bandages and water to my chamber, now!"

The chosen Digimon bowed. "Yes, my Queen." Then hurried off to do their task.

YuuGoukamon turned back to Beelzemon, who had retrieved his guns and were putting them back up. She hurried to him and took hold of his arm, allowing him to lean against her; much to his relief for it was becoming difficult to keep his legs from shaking, and led him towards the castle. "Don't worry, my love. You'll be good as new when I'm finished with you. All you need is some bandages and rest."

"But I don't want to rest."

"Oh, but you must! A good way to speed up the healing process, sleeping."

Beelzemon sighed. "Alright, fine."

YuuGoukamon smiled.

In YuuGoukamon's room, she tended to Beelzemon's wounds with great care and gentleness.

Beelzemon was highly impressed with her skills. "Have you done this before?"

"Yes," YuuGoukamon replied as she tied the last of the bandages. "Many a time," She stood up. "There. Now you're finished."

As Beelzemon examined the bandages, the servants hurriedly left with the half-full bowl of bloody water, bloody towel, and the extra bandages.

"Get to bed, now."

Beelzemon sighed and carefully lay on the bed. He watched YuuGoukamon extinguish the fires, though light still seeped in from the windows, then crawl into bed beside him.

"I'll stay right here with you until you are better."

Beelzemon heaved a silent sigh and turned his head away. _Great, just what I wanted…._

YuuGoukamon stroked his throat with the tip of her claw, running it down his chest to the bandages. "You're so brave, to have fought that DexDorugoramon all by yourself. That's no easy task, beating the Undead Digimon. He's twice as powerful than a normal one, for all the data he's collected."

Beelzemon continued to stare at the ceiling, completely ignoring the Digimon Queen.

"Darling?" She propped herself up on one elbow to get a better look at him.

"I'm trying to rest," he muttered, closing his eyes.

YuuGoukamon smiled and lowered herself back down. "Of course. Sorry, my love."

While Beelzemon slept, YuuGoukamon watched him, shooing away Slave when he came in.


	5. Chapter 5

YuuGoukamon suddenly bolted upright, frightened into wakefulness by a terrible nightmare.

"Are you alright, my Queen? I heard you scream."

YuuGoukamon waved her hand submissively at Slave. "It was nothing. Leave me be."

Slave backed away, bowing low. "As you wish. Would you not like anything to drink?"

YuuGoukamon shook her head. "No," She looked around, trying to find Beelzemon. He was sitting at her table, watching her. "I want you to leave, Slave."

Slave straightened up. "Yes, Master." He turned and left the room, though rather hesitantly.

YuuGoukamon got up from the bed and walked to Beelzemon. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks. And how are you? You seemed ta be havin' a pretty bad dream. Woke me up with all your thrashin' about."

YuuGoukamon's eyes widened in surprise. "I did?! Oh, I'm so sorry!" She put her arms around his neck, giving him a gentle hug. "I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to bed, if you wish."

"No, I'm fine. I got all the rest I needed."

YuuGoukamon pulled away, leaving her hands on his shoulders. She examined his eyes for a moment, then pulled away. "Alright then."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" YuuGoukamon called as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

The door opened and Maya and Wasp carefully made their way inside, shutting the door behind them.

They bowed to YuuGoukamon respectively.

"We have come to see if our Lady YuuGoukamon wishes for us to tend to her beautiful hair today." Maya said in her silky voice that sounded close to a purr as she straightened up.

"Ah, yes. Well," YuuGoukamon ran her fingers through her hair. "It is in need of some repair. I have apparently gotten tangles in it, and the dye needs redone."

"As you wish. We will be back shortly with our supplies."

With that said, the two left the room.

Beelzemon turned to YuuGoukamon. "Is that all they do, tend to your hair?"

YuuGoukamon covered her mouth as she giggled. "No, no! They do just as every other female servant of mine does. But they are the ones who are exceptionally good with this task. So I leave it to them to keep my hair as beautiful as it can be."

"Even if that means they have to do it everyday?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

YuuGoukamon smiled. "They don't mind. I can tell they don't. They know it is a privilege and take great pride in their work."

Beelzemon nodded and ran a clawed hand through his spiky hair.

Several moments later, Maya and Wasp returned with their supplies and started their work on YuuGoukamon's hair.

Beelzemon was astonished at how long it was when put down.

The Queen's hair billowed out onto the bed and floor like a silver, red and misty-grey blanket.

It took several hours for the two female virals to finish. But when they were done, they looked very pleased.

YuuGoukamon ran a hand through the unbraided part of her silky hair, then examined it in the mirror. She turned to her servants. "It looks wonderful. The best I've seen yet. For such an excellent job, you two get a special treat. Go see the head cook and tell him I sent you, alright?"

Trying their best not to grin or seem too hasty, the two servants bowed and quickly left the room.

YuuGoukamon giggled. She turned to Beelzemon. "Isn't it beautiful? They always do such a gorgeous job. I can't help but feel giddy enough to reward them."

"It's very beautiful indeed. I see why you choose them for the task."

YuuGoukamon twirled around, letting her hair flow in every direction. Then she walked up to Beelzemon, clasping her hands behind her back.

Beelzemon couldn't help but reach out and take a strand between his fingers. It felt just as silky and smooth as it looked. "Wow, it's really soft, just like silk."

YuuGoukamon smiled. "Why thank you." She leaned down to kiss him, but he turned his head away, putting up one hand to block her.

YuuGoukamon straightened up in surprise and confusion. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want you to do that."

YuuGoukamon's face fell. "Oh, but I haven't gotten to in so long."

Beelzemon looked up at her. "No."

YuuGoukamon frowned, folding her arms across her stomach. "What do you mean 'no'?!" she demanded angrily.

Beelzemon stood up. "Not now, YuuGoukamon." he said as he walked towards the door.

"When then?!"

Beelzemon shrugged. "I dunno."

YuuGoukamon's eyes began to change as her anger began to overtake her and she pointed at Beelzemon.

A blue aura surrounded the viral male and he was thrown forcefully against the wall next to the door and flipped around so that his back was against it.

YuuGoukamon stalked up to Beelzemon, who was pinned to the wall by her telekinetic power. "I get what I want, Beelzemon. Always!"

Beelzemon gulped. "Y-YuuGoukamon…!"

YuuGoukamon grabbed Beelzemon roughly by the chin. She pressed her lips to his roughly, stealing a heavy, passionate kiss that bruised his lips.

Beelzemon felt completely helpless, trapped the way he was. _She's lost it! She can't control herself when she's this angry. I'm just lucky she isn't doing anything worse. _

YuuGoukamon slipped her arm around Beelzemon's neck, grabbing a fistful of his spiky hair and causing him to wince in pain. She let her other hand slide down to his chest, where she dug her nails through the bandages, puncturing his already wounded flesh.

Beelzemon let out a half-grunt, half-gasp from the pain.

This one noise seemed to snap YuuGoukamon back from her blinded rage. She pulled away, covering her mouth with her hands as Beelzemon slumped to the floor. "What have I done?" she said in a horrified whisper, tears filling her eyes.

Beelzemon wrapped his arms around himself, covering the new wounds on his chest.

YuuGoukamon dropped down to her knees, wrapping her arms around Beelzemon's head, pressing his face against the dip in her collarbone. She stroked his hair soothingly. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you..." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Sometimes, sometimes I can't control my temper. I'm so sorry…." She hugged him tighter as her body became racked with sobs.

Beelzemon couldn't help but feel sorry for YuuGoukamon. He too knew what it was like to have an uncontrollable temper. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

After a little while, YuuGoukamon calmed down. She released her hold of Beelzemon and sat back, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Beelzemon sat with his back against the wall.

YuuGoukamon folded her hands in her lap, keeping her gaze on the floor. "I'm sorry, Beelzemon. I'm going to make it up to you, I swear. I want to know something, though."

Beelzemon tilted his head to one side questionably. "And what would that be?"

"D-do you…" YuuGoukamon swallowed hard before continuing. "Do you…hate…me?" she asked in a soft, scared, wavering tone, as she looked up at Beelzemon.

He could see the fear dancing in her eyes, the fear that he didn't care for her. "I don't hate you," he said quietly.

YuuGoukamon breathed a deep sigh of relief, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "I'm so relieved. I've made so many others hate me because of my awful temper. Because I hurt them or someone they cared for. I never meant it, but…" She sighed sadly, her smile disappearing to be replaced by a sullen look. She looked up at Beelzemon. "How can I make it up to you? How?"

Beelzemon folded his arms. "Well…" he started, debating whether to ask her if she'd let him leave or not.

"I don't care what it is, I'll do anything to make it up to you! And to show how much I love you."

Beelzemon sighed and looked up at YuuGoukamon. "Let me leave."

YuuGoukamon blinked in surprise. "Leave…? B-but…."

"YuuGoukamon, if you love me so much, let me leave. I don't want to stay here. I want to go home."

YuuGoukamon looked down at her hands. "Yes, but…if you leave, then you'll never want to come back…." A fresh wave of tears leaked from her eyes and she choked on a sob as she covered her face with her hands.

Beelzemon heaved a sigh and rested the back of his head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. _Damn, she's so emotional. At this rate, she'll never let me leave._

YuuGoukamon removed her hands from her face. "All right then." she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm?" Beelzemon looked down at her.

YuuGoukamon looked up at Beelzemon. "You may…leave. If that is what you want."

Beelzemon smiled. "Thank you." He stood up.

YuuGoukamon stood up as well. She followed Beelzemon out to the gate after he had grabbed all his stuff.

Beelzemon turned to YuuGoukamon. "Thank for all the hospitality and stuff like that. Bye." He turned and started walking away.

YuuGoukamon watched him. She placed her hand over her heart, which had begun to ache. Stray tears leaked from her eyes.

When he was well out of sight, YuuGoukamon went inside.

For the next several days, YuuGoukamon locked herself in her room, refusing to let anyone in.

Slave was becoming very worried about her, as well as several of her servants, including Maya and Wasp. The group stood at the end of the hallway that led to YuuGoukamon's room.

"Someone has to make her come out, if she doesn't, she'll die of starvation." Maya said.

Wasp nodded in agreement. "She is right. Our precious Queen will be no more if she continues in this manner."

"She is heartsick. That Beelzemon creature left." one of the servants, an Astamon said.

"If I ever find him, I swear I'll kill him for bringing our Queen such misery!" Slave growled, clenching his fist tightly.

"We all do. For now we must worry for the wellbeing of Queen YuuGoukamon."

Slave nodded.

Maya turned to him. "Slave, you are her most trusted servant. Maybe you could get her to open the door and talk to her."

"I could try."

"Please bring her out." Pokyupamon pleaded, walking up to the Ultimate.

Slave looked down at the Puppet Digimon. "I will try my best, Pokyupamon. I know she is of special importance to you as she is to me."

Pokyupamon nodded.

The group watched Slave as he walked to YuuGoukamon's room.

He knocked on the door.

YuuGoukamon's voice came muffled through the doorway. "Go away!"

"My Queen, it is I, Slave. Please let me in."

"No! Go away!"

"Please! You must, Master! If you don't then you will surely die!"

"I don't care if I die!"

Slave was rather stung by her words. "Then I will have to break down the door!"

"You can't!"

"Yes, I can!" Slave shouted, though he knew he couldn't, for a blue aura was surrounding the door.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Master, I can't! Please! Just listen to me!"

There was a long lapse of silence.

Slave was surprised when he saw the blue aura disappear. "Master?" He took the doorknob in one hand and carefully turned it, pushing the door open.

YuuGoukamon was lying curled up on her bed. She seemed to have passed out.

Slave walked up to the side of the bed, looking over his once beautiful Queen. "Oh, Master…Just look at you. You're a mess," He sat down, pulling YuuGoukamon upon his lap, cradling her in his arms. "My beloved Queen. What has that vile creature done to you?"

YuuGoukamon's eyes opened partway, revealing her dulled eyes. "Slave…I'm so tired."

Slave hugged YuuGoukamon close. "It's alright now, Master. I'm here now for you."

YuuGoukamon smiled thinly. "You always have been, haven't you? I never noticed before, though," Her smile faded. "It hurts…so much."

"What hurts?" Slave asked softly.

"My heart. More than it ever has before."

"Don't worry, my Queen. I will personally kill that bastard."

YuuGoukamon shook her head. "No. It was what he wanted. He didn't need to be forced to stay where he did not want to."

"But look at what it has done to you, Master. Your beauty, your will to live…all has vanished. Because of him."

YuuGoukamon sighed. "I know. But it will return with time, it has before…."

Slave brushed hair from YuuGoukamon's thin face.

"I'm sorry, Slave. I totally forgot about our game."

"That is alright, my Queen. We can always resume it when you are better."

"I know. But I forgot. I was too busy with Beelzemon to remember."

"Do not let that plaque you, Master. All that you should be worrying about is getting better. There are others worried about you, not just me."

"R-really?" YuuGoukamon asked in disbelief.

Slave nodded. "Yes. They are waiting for your return."

YuuGoukamon smiled and closed her eyes.

Just as Slave thought she had fallen asleep, YuuGoukamon's eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Slave, what do you think of me?"

Slave was rather taken aback by the question. "Think of you?"

"Yes. Do you think of me as a good Queen?"

"Yes. You are one of the greatest in the DigiWorld."

"Thank you."

Slave nodded. "Anything for you, Master."

Suddenly YuuGoukamon's brow furrowed. "I don't see how I could have missed it," she muttered.

"Missed what, Master?"

YuuGoukamon looked up at Slave. She reached up and touched the bottom of his mask. "How much you really care about me," she said quietly as she lifted up his mask. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

Slave gave YuuGoukamon a gentle squeeze before she pulled away, replacing his mask. "Would you like to see the others now?"

She smiled. "Yes," Suddenly she seemed to remember something. "Oh, I can't let them see me in this state!"

Slave chuckled softly. "They will not care about such a thing, my Queen. All they care about is that you are better."

YuuGoukamon took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Okay, then."

Slave stood up and went to the doorway. "Are you certain?"

YuuGoukamon nodded. "Yes, I am."

Slave nodded and left the room.


End file.
